Wedding Series PT 1: Just Whose Wedding Is This
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella puts her foot down, for once. She's having her wedding, her way and Alice can go to hell. One-shot Twilight Saga AU (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda story) You can read all 5 parts in one story called 'Wedding'


A/N: This is in response to Bella totally ignoring and not getting involved with her own wedding, Just felt that was so weird.

"That's really fantastic Love, Alice will be so thrilled, she's already started in on the planning of course" Edward whispered in my ear. "Why?" I asked still breathless from the passionate kiss we had just shared. "Her having our wedding to plan, you know Alice, silly" he replied laughing. I looked up at him to see if he was really serious."Why on earth would she be planning our wedding? Wouldn't that be my job, Edward?" I mused. Now it was his turn to stare at me, with a sudden dawning on him of his mistake. "I well eh! just assumed that! well though you wouldn't! ... oh shit!" was his not so brilliant reply.

"Still Edward really, when will you just stop assuming you know everything I'm going to say and actually ask me what I want to do?" I returned starting to get angry. "Love, I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be happy to pass it off to someone else" he said as he sat up to look at me. "My wedding, My Wedding! My one and only ever wedding and you thought well hell Bella doesn't give a toss" I retorted "Really Edward if I'm that damn callous why in god's name would you want to marry me, in the first place?" I was yelling furiously at him now as I got to my feet. "Take me home Edward" I demanded.

"I'm so sor..." he started to say and I cut him off mid sentence."Are those the only two words you know Edward? I'm sorry! Your always sorry after the event, but it doesn't seem to stop you making a mess of everything over and over does it" I shouted at him, I was now beyond livid. "If you ever die on me I'll get that engraved on your grave marker " **I'M SORRY!** ". I had stomped off back towards where I hoped the car was parked. The whole way back down the forest trail, I could hear it, Edwards's phone pinging with messages. Can't they ever mind their own damn business?

Why does everything tiny little thing we do or say have to involve the Cullens? Why can't we even have an argument without Alice's input? "If you answer her call, the wedding's off Edward! I mean it, who's more important to you her or me?" I called over my shoulder and I heard his intake of breathe and he actually stumbled, it was small and barely noticeable but I heard it. He caught up with me and although he didn't try to take my hand, he was there in case I needed him. By the time we reached the road I was a lot calmer and very much more determined. I really wished Alice couldn't see me, so I could make plans and decisions for myself.

Once we were back at Charlie's, I made Edward sit down at the kitchen table and I sat opposite him. Taking in a deep breath I reached for his hand and began; "Now for once Edward listen to me and actually hear what I'm saying. This has got to stop! This is our wedding, not Alice's or Rose's or even Esme's, but ours.

Therefore that means **WE,** you and I make the choices, We pick the theme, the colours and the where and when. That means we get to decide who comes and who doesn't, we decide on the style of the outfits and we pick who we want to stand up with us" I tell him.

"You have to remember my parents are not rolling in money and if you offer to pay for the wedding they would not only be humiliated but deeply hurt. I hate the fact that I haven't told my folks yet that we're engaged and Alice is already starting to take over my wedding. Can you at least see this from my point of view? It's a slap in the face that she and you think I'm incapable of arranging my own wedding. I should be doing this with the help of my mother and yours, until I decide who my bridesmaid will be." I was almost out of puff by the time I got that off my chest. His head was down and I knew he was really ashamed, because once again they had tried to take over, make it bigger, showier and more unlike anything I would have wanted, than was humanly possible.

I reached out a finger and lifted his chin, meeting his eyes I said " We just got engaged Edward, what should be a happy time has been ruined for me by you and your sister. So no more talk of weddings until after I tell my parents. Unfortunately I won't get the chance to surprise your family because once again your sister will have spoiled it for me. Can you see the pattern here Edward? Just whose life is this? Why do you allow it to keep happening? Does my opinion mean so little to you?" I asked tears slowly running down my face.

He crumbled at the last question and was now on his knees beside me, arms wrapped round my waist and his head in my lap. I could feel him sobbing and I let him get it out his system. I ran my fingers through his hair to help calm him and waited till he was once more in control. "I'm only saying this once Edward, my opinion should be the first one you seek out, not the last. He looked at me imploringly and I knew he wanted to apologise, so I just nodded and said "I know baby, I know" hugging him tightly.

I also wanted to tell him to stop asking about or reading her mind for our future, unless it was life threatening he didn't need to know beforehand. It stops any spontaneity in our relationship and that's so sad. I loved him, but he would have to let me be me. He needed to accept and learn to love all of me not just the bits he wanted. But I'd save that for now, taking one bridge at a time was the best with Edward and I knew he'd finally got the message loud and clear. This is my life and I will navigate it my way, with his help yes, sometimes I will need guidance. But and this was a big one I will be brooking, no unasked for interference from Alice.


End file.
